


Fire

by Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Dear Agony [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: A fire tears through the Fenton Manor, leaving only pain in it's wake.





	Fire

He had been healing from a particularly nasty ghost fight when it happened.

Something sparked a fire in the manor. It was growing out of control too fast for even firefighters to control. It was a five alarm fire, tearing through their home and their belongings. The flames smelled of chemicals that they kept in the basement for "ghost research," which was actually a code word among the elder Fentons- Danny, Sam, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie- for things that helped Danny heal faster.

He and Sam assumed that their daughter had gotten out safe, just like they had. Checking around the house gave a different answer, however. She was nowhere to be found.

"RYLIE!" The worried parents called out, only to hear a shrill scream from the seven year old Autistic girl.

They ran to the window that lead to her bedroom. Smoke billowed out the window as fire engulfed the room, reaching for the sky.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed, her fear-filled voice barely reaching above the roar of the flames. They couldn't see her, not through the thick smoke.

The white halos of light formed around his waist but fizzled out. He was powerless.

The parents shared a worried glance. They couldn't get to her, she couldn't get out. It was up to the firefighters. One of them ran over to the couple.

"You both need to get to an ambulance," the ambiguous firefighter said, leading them away from the back of the building. "We'll make sure we get your daughter out."

Danny broke away from the firefighter. "No, I need to go in and save her!" He exclaimed, running in through the back door. The fire was still raging, the floor was hotter than coals. "Rylie!" He called, running to the stairs. His ghost sense went off, but he ignored it. There were more important things right now.

A pained shriek came from the girl's bedroom and the father snapped into action, running up the stairs.

There was a sudden crack from the wood beneath him and the black haired man fell through the stairs, into the room below. He banged the back of his head on the ground, passing out in seconds.

* * *

In her room, Rylie was trapped. Fire was everywhere and she couldn't get out the window. But there was something worse in her room. Worse than the fire.

A ghost.

He was blue and muscular, wearing something that looked like a hazmat suit and a cape. He looked like a blue dracula with red eyes.

The girl had been knocked out already, a beam having fallen on top of her before Vlad even got there. He phased her out, noticing the severe burns to her body. Nothing he couldn't fix later. Taking her by the shirt, he teleported out of the room before things got worse, and before the firefighters got in.

But not before leaving a little present for them- the burned and charred body of a girl who looked eerily like Rylie Sara Fenton.

* * *

He heard a beeping. His body felt so sore. The material under him felt soft. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

But then he remembered.

His eyes quickly opened and he tried to sit up. The beeping got more rapid. "Where- Where is she!?" He exclaimed, panicked. "Where's Rylie? _Where is my daughter!?_ "

He heard a soft sob come from the side of his bed. Someone grabbed his hand and he looked, noticing Sam next to him. Her eyes were red. She looked like she had just been crying.

"Danny…" She said softly. She looked like she was doing something she didn't want to do. "She's… Her room got to be too much, they said. They tried… They tried so hard…"

"Sam… What are you talking about?" Danny asked with a gulp, eyes wide. His brain knew what she was leading to but his heart didn't want to hear any of it. His baby girl couldn't be dead. She couldn't be gone. Not like this.

Rylie was supposed to live a full life. She was supposed to be able to grow up and do whatever it was she wanted to do. She was supposed to be _alive_. She wasn't supposed to be… Wherever she was now!

Sam took a deep breath. "She's gone, Danny…" She whispered. "She didn't make it."

It was then that Danny's world completely shattered. He knew it from the minute that Sam tried to explain it.

"She's… No, she can't be, Sam," he said, his voice cracking. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, he felt them. He could see the shine in his wife's eyes too. He received no answer, but Sam leaned into him and he hugged her tightly. The two exchanged no words. They both had no more words to say. The sadness from the both of them was palpable within the room. Even Danny's doctor could feel it before entering.

Their little girl was gone.

* * *

She woke up to beeping. Her wrists and ankles felt cold- scratch that, everything was cold. She felt under-dressed.

"Oh good, you're awake," she heard a smooth voice say.

The room was dark, she couldn't see. "Wh- Who's there?!" She asked, wincing at the echo she caused in the room.

Light flooded the room, causing her to flinch and close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw she was in a lab of sorts. The blue dracula ghost was there. He had some sort of syringe in his hand.

He flashed a sinister grin when he noticed her looking. "What I have here _will_ empower you," he said, walking towards her.

Rylie squirmed and wiggled, trying to get free. She didn't notice the clinking sound she made while she did it. Whimpering, she opened her mouth to beg, only to lose any air she had when the ghost grabbed her by the neck.

" _Stay still_ ," he hissed, sliding the needle into the crook of her elbow. He pushed down on the plunger and all she felt was _pain_ as the liquid raced through her veins.

Letting go, he stepped back to watch what happened next.

She let out a scream of pain, her attempts to get free intensifying. Tears streamed down her face as her senses quickly overloaded. Her brain simply shut down and she could only scream. As everything started to fade, she mouthed one simple word.

 _Help_.


End file.
